Handcuffs
by Siraa Demented
Summary: Beck and Jade have a lot of memories with these... 'Beck, we aren't even technically dating right now.' 'Oh, like you're complaining.'/ Beck tries to capture Jade to stop her from attacking Cat. Sucky summary.


"Jade? Jaaadddeee…." Andre called as he walked through the halls of Hollywood Arts during second period. "We know you're here, Jade…." Beck called, following his friend. "You can't keep chasing Cat forever…."

"Wanna bet?" Jade answered as she stepped from around the corner, scissors in hand. Andre looked slightly scared, but Beck just grinned.

"Ah, there she is, the little psycho. You ready for lunch time?" Beck teased as he walked forward slowly, like someone trying to attack a wild animal. Jade glared at him.

"Two steps closer, Beckett, and you're dead." She threatened, taking a step back.

"Oh, come on. You know you could never do that to me." Beck grinned. Jade scowled.

"If you cooperate, we might not have to use these." Andre said, dangling up a pair of handcuffs. Suddenly Jade stopped. She stared at them for a second before the corners of her mouth twitched.

"I wouldn't touch those, if I were you, Andre." Jade said, smirking slightly.

"Why not?" Andre asked, slightly suspicious. Jade laughed.

"Well, where'd you get those handcuffs?" She eyed them carefully.

"Beck had them in his-" Suddenly Andre's eyes got very wide. "Beck?" He asked slowly, staring at them.

"Yes, Andre?" Beck responded politely.

"You- You never used these handcuffs, did you?"

"It's a possibility."

Andre dropped them quickly. The 'clang' reverberated through the hallway. "Oh! Oh man, that's disgusting!" He ran off, presumably to wash his hands.

Jade laughed slightly. "So now your back-up plan is gone. Do you honestly think you can get me alone?"

"Yes," Beck said simply, picking up the handcuffs and drawing nearer to her. "Beck…." Jade growled as he got nearer.

"Stay away from me." She said dangerously as she backed up, running into a wall. She turned to run, but Beck put his hands on the wall on either side of her, trapping her. "Beck, I have my scissors." She started to move her hand up, but Beck moved closer, pushing her into the wall with his hips.

"No. You know it's not nice to threaten me." With a flick of his wrist, her scissors were skidding along the hallway. Beck grabbed her hands and held them above her head.

Suddenly Jade stopped moving. She closed her eyes partway and snapped her mouth shut. Beck grinned.

"Well, this is a familiar position, isn't it?" He taunted, moving his mouth towards her neck. He bit down hard. Jade let out a strangled moan.

"Beck…." She whispered warningly. Beck turned to the other side of her neck and bit. "Beck, we're not-" She was cut off by another strangled moan.

"And you're fighting me sooo hard," Beck said sarcastically. Jade gritted her teeth as he positioned his knee in between her legs. "All you have to do is say it…."

"Please," Jade breathed.

Beck's lips crashed into hers forcefully. It felt so natural, so familiar. Just like every night for the last three years. Until recently.

Click.

"Got you." Beck whispered as the handcuffs clicked together. Jade studied him carefully before smiling.

"Yeah, you got me."

Over an hour later, Beck dragged Jade to the lunch table. He sat her down before quickly unlatching the handcuffs and hooking them around the table. He sat down.

"Um…. I think you look nice with no eyebrows." Robbie said carefully. Jade looked up sharply. He started and returned to his food.

"Jade, I just wanna say I really appreciate you having lunch with us." Cat began. "And…. Thank you Andre and Beck for handcuffing Jade to the table."

"Sure- No problem." They responded.

Jade lashed out suddenly, but was stopped by the handcuffs. Cat squeaked. "I still don't get how this happened," Robbie said.

"Well, Jade asked me to make her eyebrows look nice so I tried to wax them, but when I took the wax strips off there was a, um…." Andre and Beck looked up at her. "A problem."

"My eyebrows are gone!" Jade shouted angrily.

"No they're not! I told you, they're right here!" Cat yelled back, holding up the two wax strips. Jade looked away in disgust.

"Hey, where'd you get those handcuffs, anyway?" Cat asked curiously. Beck turned to Jade.

"Yeah, Jade, where did we get them?" He asked. Jade glared at him, though she smirked slightly.

"Never speak of it!" Andre yelled, grabbing his tray and leaving. Beck laughed.

"Seriously, where'd you get them?" Cat asked again.

"That is for us to know and you to never, ever find out." Jade said, glaring at Beck. He grinned.

"She won't. I wouldn't do that. That's disturbing. And besides, there's no way she's anywhere near as fun as you." He winked.

Cat opened her mouth again. Robbie quickly covered her mouth with his hand and coughed awkwardly as the ex-couple smirked at him. "Would you look at that? I'm out of salad." He said loudly, knocking his tray to the ground.

"But you weren't eating-" Cat began.

"Come with me to get some more!" Robbie interrupted her, grabbing her arm and dragging her away.

Beck turned to Jade. "Well, they're gone." He said, his eyes glinting mischievously. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Beck, we aren't even technically dating right now." She scoffed. Beck reached over, quickly undoing one of the cuffs and taking it off the table, immediately reattaching it to her wrist. He grabbed the chain in between them and stood up, pulling her with him.

"Oh, like you're complaining." He laughed as he dragged her into the building and into the Janitor's closet.


End file.
